LOTM: Defensive Antics S3 P3/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen heading toward X's nest) Jessica: You think everything's going to plan in there? Raynell: Knowing them, it shouldn't be too bad to plan. Jessica: Maybe. They have been together awhile. Raynell: Well, still it's best to see how things are going. (Raynell and Jessica enter the nest. When they enter, they find almost all the adults working all over the place. getting things in place, working on certain spots, carrying some objects to another spot) Jessica: Wow. They're working hard. Raynell: I'll say. ???: RAYNELL!! (Raynell and Jessica are met by Juliet who's very happy) Juliet: Can you believe it?! The FIRST Targhul wedding! Happening RIGHT HERE!! Jessica: Juliet! Raynell: I know right?! It's awesome! Juliet: I'll say! Oh you should've seen the look on Davey's face when Mama Rayla announced the news! Jessica: How happy was he? Juliet: Oh for a minute, I thought he'd LITERALLY explode from happiness! Oh man Davey's now going all out trying to make everything perfect for Mama Rayla! Jessica: Aww that's adorable! Juliet: Yeah it is! ???: Raynell! Jess! (X and Rayla then approach the group) Raynell: Mom! Dad! Jessica: Hey guys! How's everything going? X: Everything is going great. Everyone's pitching in to help out. Even some infants wanted to help out. Jessica: Oh my god that's so cute!! Raynell: So mom when's the big day? Rayla: Not for a couple more days at least. We're still working out a few details. Raynell: *Looks around* Where's Uncle Ray? X: Helping the infants out. Raynell: Ah. Jessica: So a few days huh? Rayla: Yeah. Like I said a few details are being worked out, nothing serious but trust me. When everything's done, this wedding will be perfect. Jessica: I can't wait! *Gasp* I have to get a dress! I'm still gonna be a Bride's Maid right? Rayla: Of course! You and Juliet both! Jessica: SWEET! Juliet: WOO!!! Raynell: So cool! Jessica: Oh man, this means I've got time to prepare! X: I'm so glad Ray agreed to be best man. I thought for a minute he'd be against the idea but he was so happy for Rayla. Rayla: Yeah. I didn't sense a single thought of doubt in his mind. He knows we are in truly in love. Jessica: *Tears up a little* Oh guys... Stop you're gonna make me cry. Juliet: *Sniff* Me too. Rayla: Aww guys. Jessica: Is there anything I can do to help out?! Rayla: Oh no no thank you Jessica but we got it all handled here. X: Yeah. You just focus on your own preparations. Raynell: Okay mom! Jessica: Right away! (Rayla and X nod and walk off) Raynell: Oh man this is gonna be great! Jessica: I know! Raynell: What're you gonna wear? Jessica: Not sure. I do still have those nice looking sandals in my closet that I wore at Alex's birthday party and I think there may be a dress in there somewhere too. Raynell: Awesome! Jessica: I'm not sure though. I might go try to get something else. Raynell: Well hey, whatever floats your boat Jessie. Jessica: I know. (Raynell smiles as they both start to leave) Jessica: I'll think about it. Raynell: Wanna go play more VR? Jessica: Sure. (Meanwhile back at the house) Erin: So Alex you got your adventure set up? Alex: You bet. About time I get a turn on this baby. Erin: Can I join in? Alex: You want to? Erin: Sure! Alex: Well okay then! Put the helmet on! (Alex and Erin put the helmets on, falling unconscious in the process. Jessica and Raynell then walk into the house and see them) Raynell: Awww man! They beat us to it! Jessica: Well, there's four helmets right? Raynell: Yeah.... Jessica: Let's just use the other two to tap into their adventure. Raynell: All right then. Let's see what craziness Alex has. (The two walk over and put the helmets on) Raynell: *Wakes up and sits up* Hm? (The two are seen on an empty beach) Raynell: The hell?? Why would Alex think of this as an adventure? (Raynell then looks at the options menu to reveal two separate adventures on the menu, hers and Alex's) Raynell: Oh, I guess we're supposed to put the helmets on all at once to join an adventure. This is mine. (Raynell then looks around) Raynell: Oh well, I can make the best of this! Jessica: AHH!! (Jessica wakes up wearing her swimsuit) Jessica: W-What the hell?? Why am I in this?! Raynell: Must be the theme. We are on a beach now. Jessica: Ah dammit! Please tell me you weren't thinking of this as another Razor story! Raynell:......Welllll..... Jessica: *Sigh* Oh man...... Raynell: Hey, it won't be so bad. Besides.... (Raynell pulls up a hologram screen of Alex and Erin's adventure) Raynell: We can spectate! Jessica: Wow, cool.... (The two look at the screen) Jessica: Hmm.... I gotta admit I'm wondering what Erin is up to, but I wanna see what Alex is doing. Raynell: Same here. Hmm.... Oh! (Raynell creates a coin) Raynell: Let's flip! Heads I go to Alex, Tails I go to Erin! Jessica: Oh okay, I see! Raynell: Ready? Jessica: Ready! Raynell: Flip! (Raynell flips the coin. She puts it on her palm and covers it) Raynell: And its.... (She uncovers the hand) Raynell: Tails! Jessica: YES!! I GET ALEX!!! Raynell: And I get Erin! Jessica: Alright, let's get watching! Raynell: Okay! (The two go to look at the holo screen which shows Alex and Erin's perspectives as they both fight monsters. The scene then cuts to Shade sitting and reading a comic book) Shade:........*Turns page* Whoa! (Shade continues reading until Ghira enters the room) Ghira: Whew.... Shade: Oh hey Ghira! Ghira: Sup. Shade: How'd it go? Ghira: Great actually! I managed to get an ambush on Blake! Shade: Nice man! Ghira: Heh. (Ghira then looks around) Ghira: Still though, I feel like something's up with her. Shade: Hm? What do you mean? Ghira: Before the training she was... sad. Talking about how we had nothing in common. But after words she seemed happy. And it looked like cause I was. ..... I don't know what's up with her. Shade: Huh. That's weird. Ghira: Do you think we have nothing in common? Shade: I mean, you don't seem to particularly enjoy a lot of the things she does. Ghira: Well they're so boring! Shade: Well maybe it's her way of trying to connect to you. Ghira:... Nothing in common though... We had fun when I was an infant, but... Since becoming an adult, and dad's death I... Maybe I haven't taken her feelings into account. Shade: Same could be said with her. Ghira:...... Shade:....... Ghira: What should I do? Shade: My advice? Try to do more with her. Sure the things she does may be boring, but if you do them, your bond could grow more than ever before! Ghira: You think? Shade: It worked with me and Yang. Ghira:... Yeah. I gotta go see her. I don't like seeing my mom being sad. Shade: I know how you feel buddy. Ghira: Right. Wish me luck. Shade: Go get her Ghira! (Ghira goes and leaves before the scene returns to Jessica and Raynell on their Virtual Beach watching Alex and Erin's adventure) Jessica: Man, they're killing it! Raynell: Those monsters stand no chance! Jessica: No they don't! (Raynell smiles. The sound of footsteps is then heard approaching) Jessica: Hm? (Razor then sits next to Jessica) Razor: Hello Jess. Jessica: !! Raynell: Oh! I was wondering when he'd spawn in! Jessica: Huh?! Raynell: Yeah! I spawned him for you! Jessica: *Whispers* Raynell, do you NOT see what I'm wearing?! I don't want him to see me in this bikini! Raynell: You'll be fine! Just watch the screen and he won't bother you. Jessica: *Whispers* You better hope Alex doesn't see me with him! (The two return to the adventure. Erin is seen looking over a monster) Erin: Hey Alex! I got something! Alex: What is it? Erin; A book with a cryptic message. Alex: Cryptic message? Erin: Yeah! Alex: What's it saying? Erin: Hmm.... Something about never escaping and a bunch of darkness. Alex: That's... Weird. Erin: And crazy. Ha! Hey listen to this! "Ancient spirits of the fallen! Gleam the pathway through the quiet moon"! Alex: ???? Erin: *Laughs* What the hell does that even- (Suddenly a near by barrier drops) Erin: Whoa! Did I do that??? Alex:....Keep that book close! Erin: Uhhh, g-good idea! (The two head through the pathway as the three watch through the screen) Raynell: Oooooh! Cool! Jessica: Yeah! What are they doing anyway? Raynell: Hmm.. It says Alex and Erin are exploring some old temple that is said to be home to some lost trip from an unknown island. And that the island is said to be cursed. Jessica: Oooooh scary... (Jessica then feels a tendril round her waist) Jessica: ! *Turns to Razor* Razor: Hey. Jessica: U-Uhhh.... Razor: I like the bikini. Jessica: *Blushes and gets scared* Razor: Its very cute. Jessica: *Gulp* Uhhh.....t-t-thanks. Razor: Hm. (A few tendrils then begin to feel Jessica's body) Razor: Now I can really tell how soft your skin is. Jessica: !! R-Raynell... I am not comfortable... Make him stop... Razor: Aww what's wrong baby? Jessica: *Nervous sweating*..... Raynell: You said something Jessie? (Raynell then sees Razor) Raynell: !! Oh crap! Hold on! (Soon enough, Razor shakes his head and takes the tendrils away from Jessica's body) Jessica: *Sighs with relief* Razor: Oh, I'm so sorry Jess! I-I didn't know what came over me! Jessica: Its... Its fine... *whispers* Raynell what the hell happened?! Raynell: *Whisper* I must've got so invested in the other adventure, I wasn't keeping him in check! Sorry. Jessica: *Whisper* It's okay. Just make sure he stays calm. Raynell: I will. (Jessica nods) Razor: Are you okay? Jessica:...Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Razor: You sure? Jessica: I'm sure Razor. Razor: Well, okay then. Jessica:....... (Jessica then feels a tendril wrap around her waist again) Jessica: *Sigh* Razor: Stay calm. I won't hurt you. Jessica: Okay... (The tip of the tendril rubs itself against Jessica's side as to comfort her) Razor: Again Jessica I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Jessica:... I want to believe that... Raynell:...... Razor: Come on, can you give me that little Jessie smile? Please? Jessica:...... Razor: *Sighs* I messed up... Maybe I should go... Raynell: N-No no Razor. Please stay. Razor: But- Raynell: Razor, you know how to get her to cheer up. I'm sure she'll forgive you if you try. Razor:...... (Raynell smiles) Razor: *Sigh* Jessie? Jessica:........Yeah.....? (A tendril wraps around Jessica once more) Razor: I am truly sorry. I did not mean for those emotions to come out like that. I don't love you for your body or anything like that. Jessica: Then what do you love me for? Razor:.....You. Jessica:...... Razor: *Smiles* Jessica:....*Sigh* You impress me yet again Raynell! Raynell: It worked? Jessica: That's got my spirits in a better place. Raynell: Great! Now, let's keep watching! Jessica: *Smiles* (The three continue watching the screen) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts